Pokémon: Unified Regions
by MrGreen5
Summary: 8 years after Gold's victory over Red in Mt. Silver, tension rises over the regions of Kanto and Johto as 4 kids start their journey as Pokémon trainers.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Journey

Hey! How's everything going?

So, let me explain. I was playing Pokemon SoulSilver and I suddenly had an enlightenment moment. So I start writing notes and I ended up having an enormous outline of this story, so I was really excited to do it.

Yeah, I will continue the Naruto fan fiction, because I intend to at least end it before the Boruto time, but I will write this story at the same time.

I'll try to post a chapter of each story every week, but we'll see how everything goes.

Anyway, I hope you like the story and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the final match in the Pokemon League!" The announcer pointed towards one side of the arena. "Please welcome the strongest member of the elite four, Silver!"

The crowd started to applaud and yell, some even started to chant his name.

"And now, the strongest trainer of both Kanto and Johto, probably the strongest in the world, please welcome the champion of Kanto and Johto, Gold!" As the announcer said "Gold" the crowd went completely crazy.

Gold greeted Silver by hugging him. Then, both trainers walked to their respective places and took their Pokemon out. The champion's first Pokemon was Meganium, while Silver's one was Magnezone. Both trainers smiled in excitement as they gave their Pokemon their respective instructions.

* * *

"Let's go, Silver! You can do it!" A kid gave the elite four member support through the TV. "You can become the new champion!"

"Chimchar!" His Pokemon yelled excitedly.

"Joseph! Chimchar! It's time to eat!" A feminine voice yelled.

"Aw mom, the final's just started." The boy complained.

"I don't care, come here and eat!" His mom ordered. "Remember that you have to take the train later to arrive at Pewter City to meet with the professor."

"I know mom, but I really want to watch Silver's battle." Joseph said as he kept watching the battle.

"We can watch it down here, but come down here." She said. Joseph quickly got up and ran down the stairs as he was followed by Chimchar.

"I'm here." The boy announced as he smiled at his mother. She couldn't help but smile back at him as she turned on a small TV that was just in front the table. "Thanks, mom, you're the best."

"Char! Chimchar!" The pokemon was clearly asking for food, Joseph's mother had forgotten about it.

"Oh, sorry, Chimchar." The woman said as she gave the little guy a plate filled with berries. As she finally sat down, she saw how Gold's Togekiss used Sky-Attack on Silver's Alakazam. "You'll be there one day, fighting the champion, I'm sure."

"I don't think so, I didn't even had the courage to start my journey until now." Joseph said, keeping his eyes in the TV. Joseph's comment made her mother frown, although it quickly changed into a smile as he made a mess because of being distracted.

After cleaning the mess, Joseph finally gave his food the final bite. Curiously enough, his last bite was just in time for the final confrontation in the Pokemon League final. Gold took his Meganium back into it's Poke-Ball as Silver's last Pokemon, Weavile, stood in front of him. Silver had a confident smile, but it quickly faded as Gold took his famous Typhlosion out. The champion finally ended the battle by ordering his Typhlosion to use Flamethrower, making Weavile faint almost instantly. "Defeated again." Joseph had really hoped that Silver would finally defeat his rival.

"And Champion Gold remains unbeaten! It's now been eight years since Gold is the champion, and he hasn't been defeated a single time!" Joseph was kind of disappointed as he wanted Silver to win, but he couldn't really complain about the amazing battle he'd just watched.

"Wow, 8 years?! Won't he lose sometime?" Joseph said to himself. "Anyway, I should start my packing my things."

"Char!" His Pokemon said.

The boy was really excited, maybe too much. He tried to supress his excitement because he thought it would be an obstacle for his development as a trainer as he believed that excitement would lead him to nervousness. That was why he looked so serious even though he was about to achieve his dream of becoming a trainer. His mom was really confused at his behaviour, but she knew that he was really happy and excited in the inside.

* * *

Some hours after Joseph was ready, he and his mom went to Celadon's Train Station. He carried his Pokemon in it's Poke-Ball. She really didn't want his son to go and start such a dangerous journey, but she knew that it was his dream and he already had more than the age needed, he was 12. She gave her son a final hug before finally letting her son go. As Joseph got in the train, his mom let some tears go down her face, cleaning them shortly after, but they weren't sad tears, she was smiling, she was proud of her son.

Joseph was wearing a white t-shirt under a green jacket, a red scarf and blue jeans, he also wore blue running shoes with white details. His dark-green eyes He believed knew that his outfit might look really simple, but that's the way he liked things, so he saw it as a form of expression.

After waving her mother off, Joseph entered the train and proceeded to search for an empty seat. Unfortunately for him, the train appeared to be full already, but he kept searching. After a couple of minutes of desperately looking for a seat, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to look at the person that had tapped his shoulder. He saw a friendly looking boy, apparently from a similar age to his, who was smiling gently. This boy wore a gray t-shirt under a really noticeable red hoodie with white details, accompanied by black jeans and shoes. His black hair covered almost half of his face, even though he had a beanie hat.

"Searching for a seat?" The friendly boy asked.

"Yeah." Joseph calmly answered.

"Well, follow me, we have an extra seat over here." The boy beckoned Joseph to follow him.

As they arrived, he could see a girl that was sitting next to other boy. The girl waved at him while smiling, while the other boy just kept looking at the window and ignored his presence. The girl was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and white running shoes, she also had a green scarf on her lap. The girl's green eyes stood out more than her brown, short hair did. On the other hand, the more unfriendly looking guy wore a black hoodie with red details on it, black jeans, a pair of white running shoes and a fancy beret that overshadowed his black, short hair and his black eyes.

"So, I saw that you have a poke-ball, so I guess you're going to meet professor Lyra in Pewter City." The friendly boy said as he beckoned Joseph to seat down.

"Yep." Joseph calmly answered as he sat down.

"The name's Trent." The boy said, stretching hands with Joseph. "From Lavender Town."

"Great, what about you?" Joseph said, turning to look at the girl.

"Green, from Pallet Town!" The girl enthusiastically answered. "Tell us a bit about you, too!"

"Well, I'm Joseph, from Celadon, although I was born and spent the most of my life at Sinnoh." He answered. "My dream is to be the one who finally defeats the champion and become the new one!"

"Nice to meet you, Joe." Green said. "But I'm sorry to tell you that your dream won't come true, because I'll be the one who defeats the champion!"

"What makes you think that?" Joseph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Red, a member of the elite four and previous champion, has taught me a thing or two about training Pokemon, so I have a great advantage over you." Green confidently replied.

"Shut up, you're annoying Trent or whatever he's called." The boy had taken his eyes off the window to finally notice their existence, which made everyone surprised. "And do you really expect us to believe us that someone as important and famous as Red would teach you or even care about you? That's nonsense, no, bullshit."

"I mean, he has a point." Trent admitted.

"Yeah, how did you meet Red?" Joseph asked. "You did mention that you live in Pallet Town, so it may be true."

"Long story short, I was playing with some Pokemon and he talked to me." Green explained. "Eventually, he offered to teach me a thing or two about training Pokemon as there isn't a school in my town."

"Could you please introduce me to him?" Joseph got really excited after she told them her story.

"That's amazing, you really are lucky." Trent said as she smiled.

"Anyway, tell us a little bit about you, Trent." Green calmly said.

"Well, as I already said, I'm Trent and I'm from Lavender Town." He answered. "I helped my grandfather, Mr. Fuji with his Pokemon shelter. I actually started my journey 3 years later than when I should've because my grandfather hadn't retired."

"Wait, how old are you?" Green curiously asked.

"13. Why?" Trent replied.

"Oh don't worry then, I'm 12." Green said.

"Wait, you're telling me that I could've started my journey when I was 10?!" Joseph asked in confusion.

Green laughed at him while Trent facepalmed because of his comment.

"I'm 12, too, so you're the oldest of us." Joseph added.

"Nah, he isn't." The other boy replied. "I'm 14, so I'm older."

Everyone turned to look at him, who was smiling confidently but still looking at the window.

"Uhhh, ok?" Green tried to say something to break the tension.

"The name's Aaron, memorise it." The guy said, irradiating an aura of self confidence.

"Anyway, Joseph, wanna tell us why you moved here? I've heard that Sinnoh is a really nice region with really strong trainers." Green was really curious about Joseph's story.

"Let's just say that things weren't going that great, so we decided to move here." The boy explained.

Green noticed that Joseph's tone turned to be a bit sad, so she stopped asking questions.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really excited to get to Pewter already." Trent said while smiling, taking everyone's attention. "I also want to visit the new lab they built there."

"Right, I had forgotten about it." Joseph replied.

"Do you think it is better than the one in my town?" Green was really curious about it.

"Probably." Joseph answered. "But we won't really know, at least not until we actually see it."

"Yeah, you're right." Green replied.

Eventually, the conversation faded away, so the rest of the way was silent.

* * *

That was the first chapter, I hope you liked it.

Remember to leave any comments or advice you have for me in the review section.

Anyways I hope you have a nice day!


	2. Chapter 2: First Pokémon

Hey! So I'm back earlier as I am just really excited about this story.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**.

* * *

By the time the train had left Pewter City, they were already at the Pokemon Center. Aaron had parted ways with the other 3, but they didn't really cared about it. They talked about which Pokemon they'd choose, although Trent told them not to get their hopes too high as they didn't even know whether they were going to be given a Pokemon, just like that. After a couple of minutes of talking, they saw their respective watch and noticed that they were late, so they started running.

As they arrived, they were amazed by the lab's technology. Lyra was already leaving the lab, because she had already given a Pokemon to all the boys and girls that had arrived, and also because it was lunch time. She was a bit confused, though, she was sure that there would be more future trainers that were willing to receive a pokemon for them to start. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the steps of someone running, and they were getting closer and closer to her.

"Wait!" Was all Lyra could hear before turning to her back and receiving a tackle from what appeared to be a young girl.

Joseph and Trent stopped running as they saw what had happened.

"We're in trouble, aren't we?" The both of them said, looking at each other, but then looking back at their new friend and the professor.

"I'm so sorry!" Green said as she got up and helped Lyra get up.

"Don't worry." Lyra calmly said as she grabbed her hat and put it back on. "I used to be a bit clumsy, too."

Green cringed at the professor's comment as she hated when people assumed things like that about her. Meanwhile, Trent and Joseph approached the two girls.

"Wow, you're really young for being a professor." Joseph pointed out.

"I don't know why people always expect a really old scientist." Lyra said as her eyebrow ticked a bit. "Nevermind that, are you here for the trainer thing or perhaps you want to become scientists?"

"The trainer thing." Green excitedly answered.

"Oh, right." Lyra said as she searched for a case inside a drawer. "You were late, so don't expect a great variety of Pokemon to choose as some have already been chosen, so I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Trent said. "By the way, is it true that this year you're giving rare Pokemon from other regions?"

"Yep. We figured that maybe we should take some advantage of Bill and his crew's trip to other regions, so we asked them for some of them." Lyra explained as she finally took out a case, a really big one, out of the drawer. "There you go."

"Wow, but there's still a lot of them." Green said as she saw a lot of Poke-Ball inside the case.

"These are the ones who haven't been chosen." Lyra explained as she started to take Pokemon out of their Poke-Balls.

First were Squirtle and Bulbasaur, then Chikorita and Torchic, they were followed by Snivy, Oshawott and Froakie, then Rowlett, Litten and Popplio. The three kids looked at the Pokemon in shock, they were a lot more than they expected.

"Wow! There are so much options." Green said excitedly.

Trent just looked at the different type of Pokemon as he grabbed his chin. Joseph, on the other hand, was completely charmed by Chikorita's cuteness, although he wouldn't let anyone know about it.

"I think I want him." Joseph calmly said as he pet the Chikorita.

"Sure! Isn't he a really cute Pokemon?" Lyra said as she threw the Pokemon's Poke-Ball to Joseph. "And what about you?"

"Uhh, I think I like that one." Trent said as he pointed to Froakie, who started jumping out of happiness.

"Another cute one for you!" Lyra said as she gave Trent Froakie's Poke-Ball.

As Lyra turned to look at Green, the girl was already hugging Rowlett. This made Lyra laugh a bit.

"I see you liked that cute little guy really much!" Lyra said, laughing softly afterwards. She gave the girl Rowlett's poke-ball.

"So, I'm kind of curious about it as I've heard rumors." Joseph said, instantly getting the professor's attention. "Have you met Silver?"

Lyra smiled and she opened her mouth to respond, but suddenly another kid, from a similar age as the others, entered the lab and fell down to the floor in front of them. Trent quickly went to help him get up, then Lyra helped him, too.

"You should be more careful." The professor said. "Anyway, are you here for the Pokemon, too?"

"Am-am I too late?" The boy exhaustedly asked.

"Oh, you were late, too!" Lyra said. "But don't worry, you weren't the only one. So you can choose one of these."

"Oh thank Arceus!" The boy said as he saw all the Pokemon that were out of their poke-balls. "So these are the ones? They're a lot."

"Yes, as I explained to the others, we took advantage of Bill's expedition to other regions and asked his crew for some of these little, cute guys." Lyra explained. "I guess it's your turn to choose, they already did."

"Ummmm." The boy was really hesitant, he didn't know which Pokemon to choose. "Well, I've heard that Oshawott evolves into a pretty interesting Pokemon, I've also heard they're really good for starters thanks to it's behaviour, so I'll choose him."

"So you apparently know about Pokemon." Lyra said as she gave him Oshawott's poke-ball. "Are you interested in having a Pokédex?"

"Well, yeah I-I am." He replied, getting Oshawott inside the Poke-Ball.

The professor gave him a Pokédex, giving it also to the other 3 as they were interested too and they'd asked her to give one to each one of them. Lyra quickly left as she needed to do some things fast. The group of 3 offered the boy to come with them, and he accepted, although he looked a bit hesitant.

* * *

"So, what's your name?" Green said as they all headed for the Viridian Forest."And where are you from?"

"My name is Lars, I'm from Johto and I love Pokemon training." He answered. "That's why I know 'a lot' according to other people."

"Well, you appeared to know about a Pokemon of a really distant region, so you sure know a bit." Joseph said, trying to give some credit to the guy.

"Well, I watch documentaries in TV, so I guess that's my secret." Lars laughed softly after finishing his phrase.

"Anyway, why are we going to the forest? Isn't it dangerous?" Green asked, changing the subject. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a little bit scared and nervous about the idea of going into the forest.

"Well, do you want to fight Brock without having any experience?" Joseph asked back, answering her question. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"And remember he uses rock-type Pokemon, so your Rowlett is in disadvantage because of being a flying-type." Lars added. He intended to help his friend as he knew it would be hard for her Rowlett against Brock's team.

"Yeah, I had thought about that. Do you know what kind of Pokemon I could get in the forest?" Green asked. According to the lessons that Red had given to her, type advantage was almost as important as strategy in a battle.

"Well, Bug-type Pokemon mainly, maybe a flying or plant-type, too." Lars answered. His response disappointed her, and he had noticed this, but he wasn't sure about what to do to cheer her up.

"So it isn't that good." Trent said. "For this gym, at least."

"Well, bug-types will be good for my Chimchar." Joseph said as he grabbed and looked at Chimchar's Poke-Ball, although he then remembered that his partner would not be so useful against the first gym leader.

"Wait." Lars said, turning to look at him. "Didn't you choose Chikorita? Was there even a Chimchar when you were choosing your Pokemon?"

"So you already had a Pokemon!" Green said as she frowned. She felt a bit in disadvantage, which made her want to strive on training her team, she also was really excited about catching Pokemon.

"I have another one, too." Trent said, taking his female Nidoran out.

"But the idea of the Pokemon that the professor gave us was for it to be our first one!" Green explained. Although this served her as motivation, but she still felt that it was unfair.

Joseph decided to ignore her and continued walking towards the forest. He beckoned them to follow him.

* * *

As the trainers entered the forest, they were amazed by the dense and life-filled forest. They were captivated by the different types of pokemon that inhabitated there walked or flew past them.

"Let's divide in groups of 2." Green suggested as she wanted to catch the rarest species in the forest, although she'd lie about her reasons. "If we're all together, we could scare the other Pokemon."

"Alright, let's go Trent." Joseph said, walking towards the darkest part of the forest. He had noticed that she was probably lying, so he decided to not go with her. He wasn't really sure why, but he just followed her instructions.

"Right." Trent said as he hesitantly started walking. Green showed her confusion by raising a eyebrow.

"Then you're with me." Green said.

"Yep." Lars said as he took his Oshawott out. "Are you ready, little boy?"

"Oshawott!" The Pokemon exclaimed as his trainer pet him.

Green took his Rowlett out, which as soon as it got out got into one of her shoulders. "You said this little guy with have disadvantages against Brock, right?" Green asked while grabbing Rowlett and starting to carry him between her arms.

"Yep." Lars said as he started looking for something, finally taking a fishing rod out of his bag. "Come with me, maybe we could fish and find a water-type Pokemon."

"What?" Green exclaimed. "So you lied to us?"

"Kind of." Lars admitted as he wouldn't try to deny his lie. "But hey, at least I'll help you."

* * *

"No." Joseph said as he facepalmed. "I forgot the Poke-Balls at home."

"For catching?" Trent asked, to which Joseph answered by nodding. "Don't worry, then, I'll give you some."

"Wow, thanks a lot." Joseph said as he received the 10 Poke-Balls from his new friend.

"So, will you catch some Pokemon, too?" Joseph asked.

"Not really, I'll focus on training my Nidoran and Froakie." Trent answered. "So yeah, let's meet here in a couple of hours."

Joseph nodded in response as he went more into the forest in the search for Pokemon.

After some time, he finally started seeing Pokemon, but none of them interested him. As he continued walking, he was attacked by several pokemon, but they weren't a problem for his Chimchar.

"Hey!" He heard someone's voice. "Wanna battle?"

He turned to look behind him and saw a kid. He nodded and then got Chikorita out, while the kid took a Caterpie out.

"Caterpie, use String Shot!" The kid quickly ordered. His Pokemon shot a really sticky string that caused Chikorita to lose mobility.

"Chikorita, use your leaf to cut the string!" Joseph ordered as his Pokemon followed his instructions, but he had trouble trying to cut it. The kid took this as an advantage and ordered Caterpie to attack the Chikorita, who was trying really hard to get out of the string. Joseph, who was really nervous about his first Pokemon battle, ordered Chikorita to stop and wait for the other Pokemon to attack. As the Caterpie aimed for the head, Joseph ordered his Pokemon to jump and block the attack with the string, which was cut by the Caterpie's attack.

"Alright! Now use tackle and then Razor Leaf!" He ordered. Caterpie tried to avoid the attacks, but, unfortunately for it, he was hit directly by the tackle and then fainted when it was hit by Chikorita's razor leaf.

"Nice!" Joseph said as the kid took his Pokemon back into it's Poke-Ball. Then, he was given some money for his victory and he continued his search for a new Pokemon. In his way, he saw the same 3 types of Pokemon, Caterpie, Metapod and Weedle, but none of them interested them, so he decided to head back and explore another part of the forest. But before leaving, a really loud screech came from the depths of the area he'd been exploring.

"Cross!" The Pokemon kept screeching and each time seemed to be louder than the last one. Then, the trainer thought that maybe that Pokemon was being attacked or mistreated, so he started running as fast as he could. As he arrived to a clearing, he saw 2 men wearing a black suit, so he hid in some bushes. The men were apparently attacking a Heracross constantly with some electric sticks. Then, he looked at the Pokemon, it was a Heracross, it was clearly suffering, but he didn't know what to do. Suddenly, and unfortunately for him, his Chimchar got out of his Poke-Ball and made a loud noise. The 2 men obviously heard the noise and started searching for him.

Joseph now needed a plan, and he needed it fast. He quickly thought about telling Chimchar to get Heracross a Poke-Ball for him to get inside, then, he'd run to the clearing as a distraction. Finally, Chimchar would give him a signal and they'd escape.

He explained the plan to Chimchar, who nodded and ran around the clearing to get closer to Heracross. Joseph ran inside the clearing and started to run around them. The men yelled for him to stop, but he obviously didn't hear. Chimchar finally gave him the signal and so he tried to escape alongside his Pokemon, but he was grabbed by the neck by a Machoke.

"Did you really think it would be so easy, stupid kid?" One of the 2 men said.

"You should have minded your own business, now you're in trouble." The other man said.

"W-wh-who are… you?" Joseph was really struggling for air.

"Well, seeing that you'll die, I'll tell you." A man said in a really confident position. "We're Team State, an organisation whose objective is to take control over Kanto and Johto."

Joseph's face showed total astonishment, he had really messed up. Both men started laughing at the boy's terrified expression, ordering their Machoke to squeeze his neck a bit. As the boy's eyes started to close and his body started to give up, he could see how a Pidgeot attacked the Machoke, making him fell down.

The Pidgeot defeated Machoke easily, which made him feel a bit relieved. As he tried to get up, someone helped him to get up. It was a man with blue hair, eyes and clothes. He had seen this man before, he recognised his long hair in a tail. Falkner, the newest member of the Elite-Four, had rescued him.

"Are you okay?" He asked, to which Joseph answered by nodding. It had been really close, he really was close to dying, it made him terrified to think about what was to come in his journey. "Oh, nice. I also have to thank you for helping that Pokemon, you caught it right?"

"Yeah." The boy answered. "What happened to those guys?"

"My Noctowl hypnotised them, don't worry." Falkner ordered his Noctowl to bring them with him. Then, he offered Joseph a ride to the entrance of the forest, which he accepted. "Let's go, then. Pidgeot!"

* * *

So that was today's chapter.

I hope you liked it, and if you didn't I'd really appreciate if you leave a review explaining why. If I find it necessary, I'll do my best to fix those issues and improve the quality of the chapter.

With that said, I hope you have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Catching

Hey guys!

So yeah, I'm back. I'll try to upload the new chapter of Hybrid Ninja by tomorrow, although it'll be hard so I don't promise anything.

Anyway, I hope you like the chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Joseph had been taken to the entrance by Falkner, who had repeatedly asked if he was fine or if he needed a ride to the city. Although the boy was grateful at the elite four member's kindness, he thought it wouldn't be necessary as he needed to wait for his friends either way.

"Alright, but be sure to inform Brock or the police if you see anyone else wearing a similar uniform." Falkner said as the boy nodded. The blue-haired man nodded back at the boy as he got in his Pidgeot's back to leave the place. "I'll be around here for some more time, so you'll be safe in the forest."

The boy couldn't believe that he has just met such a strong and famous trainer, he was really astonished and in shock of everything that had just happened.

Joseph had been waiting for his friends, but he went back to the forest as he had already rested for some time. In his way he fought some Caterpies and Weedles, helping his Pokemon get stronger. After fighting some Pokemon, Joseph started focusing only in finding his friend, as he already wanted to rest for the rest of the day.

Trent was trying to befriend his newly catched Scyther as his friend finally found him. He took his Scyther back to it's Poke-Ball as his friend approached him.

"There you are." Joseph said as he sat down in order to rest a bit. "Wait. Was that a Scyther?"

"Yeah, it attacked us and I catched it while we were battling." Trent said as he remembered the strategy he'd used and his companions' performance. "It was hard, but we did it."

"Take a look at this." Joseph said as he took a Poke-Ball out of his bag, opening it and letting a Heracross go out of it. The Heracross proved to be really calm as he didn't freak out after seeing Trent. "I thought he'd go crazy. He was being attacked by some mysterious men when I catched it."

"I guess that I've developed a weird ability to relate with Pokemon." Trent said as he pet the Heracross as if it had known him for a long time. Joseph raised his eyebrows as his friend kept petting his Pokemon, finally taking it back to it's Poke-Ball. "Did you have any problems with those men?"

"Well, of course! They sent one of their Pokemon to kill me and they almost did it." Joseph said as he remembered the whole situation, showing his fear of finding them again in his face. "I was lucky that somehow Falkner was there, he saved my life."

"But you're okay now, right? Did you go to the hospital or anything?" Trent replied, with a really worry-filled expression.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, I was lucky that someone as strong as Falkner was there." Joseph said. He appeared to be really calm, and this made Trent really confused. Trent decided to change the subject as he didn't want to remember his friend about his experience.

"Anyway, I can't believe you met Falkner!" Trent excitedly asked. He had always admired the Elite Four, and he had to admit that Falkner was one of his favourites.

"Yep, me neither." Joseph answered, smiling at his friend's question. "I really hope we can meet more famous and strong trainers like Falkner during our journey, it would be really interesting for them to give us some tips."

"Yeah, that would help us improve a lot in our skills of training Pokemon!" Trent excitedly added as he imagined himself being taken as an apprentice by the likes of Gold, Silver, Red and Lance. Joseph noticed his friend's smile as he looked at him, smiling afterwards. "By the way, did you ask any tips to Falkner?"

"Umm..." Joseph said as he remembered that he hadn't done that. Trent facepalmed as he shrugged and smiled nervously.

"Come on, man! It's a member of the Elite Four!" Trent said. He really felt disappointed as his friend had lost the opportunity to get some tips and improve a lot on his training.

"Anyway, let's battle." The boy said as his friend's disappointed expression changed to one filled with surprise. "I've heard people get to know better with a Pokemon battle."

"Let's do it, then." Trent replied as he got one of his Poke-Ball out, throwing it and making his Nidoran go out. Joseph answered to this by doing the same, but taking his Chimchar out instead. Both trainers looked at each other, making their excitement clear to the other one and starting their first battle.

* * *

Green had been searching for interesting Pokemon, which she wasn't able to found. She had caught a Caterpie because she thought it was cute and she knew it evolved to Butterfree, who was even cuter, at least for her. She then thought that a bug-type like it would be useless against Brock. She had now spent half an hour searching for the water-type Pokemon that were supposed to be there. She eventually got tired and went to look for Lars.

Lars had just caught an Oddish as he saw Green approach him. He felt a bit bothered because of the girl's appearance, but he still tried to hide it as he didn't want to look as an uneducated person. Green waved at him as she finally approached him enough to stop, to which he responded by waving back. He had a calm look until he noticed how Green's face showed pure rage and frustration.

"Where are the water types?!" The girl yelled at Lars, whose face kept his calm and uninterested look. Green got confused by the boy's expression. Lars beckoned her to follow him, being followed almost instantly by the girl.

"There you go." Lars said as he pointed at a lake that was hidden by some trees and bushed. The girl tried to thank him, but he left really quickly and left Green by herself. As soon as she turned back to where the boy had pointed to, noticing that there was a Poliwag, a Pokemon that despite being common, could be really interesting for her team. She quickly ran towards it and attacked it with her Caterpie. After a quite short battle, she finally caught the Pokemon, making her really happy and grateful to Lars.

* * *

Nidoran quickly used double kick against Chimchar, making the monkey jump back. Joseph ordered his Pokemon to use his quick attack, to which the Nidoran replied with antoher double kick. Joseph now ordered his Chimchar to use Ember, finally hitting Nidoran and giving Trent a little warning.

Trent ordered his Pokemon to use poison sting on the Chimchar, making the Nidoran charge against the monkey while it's horn glowed with a purple light. Chimchar tried to dodge it, but he wasn't quick enough to do it and he was hit by the Nidoran's horn, being poisoned in the process. Joseph knew that the poison would translate into a defeat of he wasn't able to finish the battle before his Pokemon finally ceases.

Chimchar now attacked using flame wheel, which Nidoran almost dodged but was hit by the attack in it's legs. Now, Nidoran tried to use double kick again, but this time Chimchar was able to stop it with it's arms. The monkey pokemon was now stronger than before:

Joseph knew he had to take advantage of this, so he ordered his Pokemon to combine quick attack with flame wheel, creating a really fast and powerful attack. Nidoran was totally unable to dodge this, being hit by the attack directly. Surprisingly, Nidoran was still able to fight, to which Trent reacted by ordering it to use poison sting again. Unfortunately for Trent and his Pokemon, Chimchar easily avoided the attack, making the Nidoran hit a tree that was behind the monkey. Both trainers were surprised to see that the Nidoran was still able to stand up and keep fighting. Joseph now ordered his Chimchar to use ember, but Trent's Pokemon did not faint. Joseph ordered Chimchar to use flame wheel until the Nidoran completely fainted, making the Nidoran be under constant attacks.

Trent was now desperate as he had clearly been overwhelmed by his opponent's abilities, but he still tried to find a way to win. Apparently, his Pokemon felt his desperation and started to give his 100%, dodging every single attack the Chimchar did. Finally, the monkey got tired and Nidoran took this as a chance to strike back. Trent ordered his Pokemon to run and then jumped to use double kick on the monkey Pokemon.

While the Pokemon ran, it started to evolve, finishing the evolution while it was still in the air and landing the kicks as a Nidorina. Chimchar was hit directly by the attack, falling to the floor and not being able to continue fighting.

Joseph took his Chimchar back to it's Poke-Ball as Trent did the same but with his newly evolved Nidorina. They congratulated each other and then left for the Pokemon Center to attend their hurt Pokemon.

* * *

Green had been searching for any other interesting Pokemon while she also searched for Lars. As she thought she had seen a weird Hoothoot, she followed what she thought was the Pokemon, falling down after trying to search for it in a bush. As she tried to get up, she noticed another presence. It was Lars, who tried to help her get up, finally achieving it.

"I couldn't find what I was searching for, but anyway. Did you find you damned water-type?" The boy asked as Green try to take the dust off her clothes.

"I found a cute Poliwag." Green excitedly said, remembering that it was because of him that she now had such an interesting Pokemon. "Thanks, Lars."

"You're welcome, I guess." Lars uninterestedly replied. "Anyway, I'm bored, would you like battling against me as a training?"

Green was surprised at Lars' comment, she really felt as if he was superior to her, which was really weird in her, but she felt really excited about battling him too. After a minute of thinking, she finally nodded in response, making Lars nod while keeping a serious face.

* * *

So that was today's chapter, I hope you liked it.

see you later!


	4. Chapter 4: Brock

Hey guys!

So I'm back with this story.

I hope you like this chapter and remember:

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. **

* * *

"Let's go, Oddish!" Lars said as he threw his Poke-Ball, letting his Pokemon go out of it. Green answered to this by throwing his own Poke-Ball, letting his Caterpie go out of it.

"Alright! Use String Shot, Caterpie!" Green ordered as his Pokemon wrapped the Oddish with it's string, completely immobilising it. "Now, use Bug Bite!"

"Use Leaf Blade." Lars calmly ordered. Oddish easily cut the string with it's sharp leaves, then avoided Caterpie's attack easily.

"_How? Leaf Blade is such an advanced move..."_ Green thought as her Pokemon was attacked by the Oddish, proving once again it's strength. "Now, Caterpie, use Bug Bite!"

"Quick, Oddish! Leaf Blade again!" Lars ordered. Both Pokemon's attacks clashed, the Oddish proved to be stronger than Caterpie, easily beating it. Green was really worried for her Pokemon, but it got up as if nothing had happened, as if the battle had just started. This surprised Lars, although he kept his serious expression.

"Oddish, use tackle." Lars ordered, making his Pokemon run directly towards the opponent and leaving an opportunity for it to attack back.

"It's our opportunity, Caterpie! Go ahead, use Bug Bite!" The Caterpie followed Green's instructions and attacked the Oddish using it's impulse against it, making the Bug Bite stronger.

"Spin around and throw it away!" Lars ordered. The Oddish did as his trainer ordered and was able to throw the Caterpie off.

The Caterpie tried to soften his fall with it's string, as Green had ordered it to, but wasn't able due to it not being fast enough.

Lars ordered his Oddish to tackle the Caterpie before it touched the floor. Surprisingly, the Oddish got there in the time and tackled the Caterpie, finally knocking it out.

"W-wow." Green said as she got her Pokemon back to it's Poke-Ball. "How does your Oddish know such an advanced movement as Leaf Blade?"

"Let's say I have my secrets." Lars said as he took his Pokemon back too. "Anyway, thanks. That's all I wanted to test."

Green raised her eyebrow as Lars beckoned her to follow him. She followed his instructions and started walking behind him.

* * *

"Look! It's Green and Lars!" Trent excitedly told Joseph as he got up and went to greet them.

"Hey! So, how did it go for you?" Green asked as Joseph joined the conversation.

"Pretty good actually, we got to capture pretty decent Pokemon and trained a bit too." Joseph said as he remembered the incident where he caught Heracross and then his battle against Trent.

"Yeah. What about you?" Trent asked as he wondered what they had done during their time in the forest.

"It was good." Lars said before finally leaving the place to go and take his Pokemon to a nurse.

"That guy really is weird." Green pointed out as the three of them watched Lars as he sat down in the waiting room. "Anyway, I catched Caterpie and a Poliwag and then was defeated by that weird guy, so I guess it wasn't that bad."

"Well, a Poliwag is really interesting against Brock." Trent said as he thought of his friend having a Poliwrath or Politoed in the future.

"Yeah. Talking about Brock, we're going to challenge him, right?" Green asked.

"Yep, after our Pokemon get treated we'll go." Joseph answered, smiling kindly after giving the answer.

"I'll give mine to the nurse too, then." Green left to look for a nurse that could serve her, finally finding one a couple of minutes later.

"Don't you think it is weird that she was defeated by Lars?" Trent asked, making Joseph raise an eyebrow and get a puzzled expression. "I mean, she told us she had some training with Red."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Joseph said as he started to get into his thoughts. "Then I guess it is weird, but maybe Lars had more Pokemon than her."

"I'm sure I saw that Lars had 2 while she had 3." Trent explained, making Joseph get into his thoughts again, trying to justify the situation.

"Maybe he is just a very talented trainer. Being taught by Red does not mean being really talented." Joseph replied, smiling confidently after finishing his phrase.

"Yeah, maybe that's it." Trent said as he gave a last thought to it. "I guess we'll see how talented she is in her battle against Brock."

"Yeah, I guess." Joseph said as he turned to look at Green, who was walking towards them.

* * *

"It is time." Joseph said to himself as he walked towards Brock, who was talking to a girl in the entrance of the gym.

Brock turned to his back as the girl pointed to the group of trainer that had just arrived to his gym. He smiled kindly as he saw who would be the first challengers of the week.

"Hey! You're here for the badge, right?" Brock asked. He proved to be direct as he went through and asked the question without even saying something before.

"Yeah, are you busy or...?" Green asked as he turned to look at the girl, recognising Misty. "Oh! Misty!"

"Hello." Misty said as she waved at the group as she laughed nervously.

"Did something happen? Why aren't you in your gym?" Trent asked as he gave Misty a suspicious look.

"No, everything is alright, isn't that true, Brock?" Misty nervously answered as she turned to her gaze to Brock, asking for support with her expression before quickly changing it back to the smiley expression she had before.

"Yep." Brock calmly asked as he beckoned the kids to go into the gym. "Come on in, let's have the battles." The gym leader said as he turned to look at Misty. "And you do what you have to do."

"_I don't think he remembered the girl, he would never be so calm if he knew who she was._" Misty thought as she cringed at Brock. "Right! I'll be back later."

The water-type gym leader left the place running, which made the trainers be confused, but what made them suspect of the situation was Lars' comment as he arrived at the gym.

"I think she is going in the wrong direction." The boy said. "She's going towards Viridian."

"I'm sure she'll find out soon." Brock calmly replied. "Anyway, who'll be the first one."

The kids started to exchange looks as they walked to the main arena of the gym. Finally, one of them raised her hand as they reached the arena.

"I'll go first!" Green excitedly said as Brock turned to look at her. After a couple of seconds of analysing her face, he finally remembered who she was, making his eyes open wide. This surprised everyone, but Brock quickly regained his composture as he turned back to the arena, grabbing some Poke-Balls that were at a side of the entrance of it.

Brock beckoned the girl to stay at the place that was closer to the entrance, heading for the other place.

"The battle between Gym Leader Brock and the challenger Green is about to start!" The referee announced as she came in to the arena. "This battle will be a 1v1 battle and each trainer will be allowed to have 2 Pokemon in their teams. After one is defeated, the trainer that won that battle will be forced to change the Pokemon."

The rock-type expert took a Geodude out as the girl took her Rowlett out. Brock was as he saw a bird Pokemon come out of the Poke-Ball, but he still wouldn't hesitate to crush the girl if it was needed.

"Rowlett, use Razor Leaf while flying!" Green ordered as the Geodude's eyes widened. Rowlett started flying and then started attacking the Geodude with constant leaves going down, it looked like a leaf rain.

"And that was it for Geodude, Rowlett wins!" The referee announced as the boys and Brock were completely astonished at Green's quick win.

"Good job, Rowlett! Now come back!" Rowlett turned his head before turning it's entire body, then flew towards it's trainer and got on her shoulder. Green pet him after he got there.

"I guess that was too easy, but the next one won't be that easy!" Brock warned as he took his Geodude back to it's Poke-Ball and took another ball out. "It's your turn, Larvitar, go!"

"Let's go, Poliwag! Let's win this one!" Green said as she took her next Pokémon out. She was both nervous and excited for fighting a strong Pokemon like Larvitar. "Use Water Gun!"

"Protect, now!" Brock said as the Larvitar created a barrier that protected him from the attack, dissipating it after the water stopped.

"Now, Poliwag, Hypnosis!" Green ordered, making her Pokemon's eyes glow.

"Larvitar!" Brock yelled trying to make his Pokemon react, but unfortunately it did not reply in any way.

"Make him hit himself, Poliwag! Then use Bubble in him!" The Poliwag did as Green ordered and forced the Larvitar to hit itself. After several punches to it's own face and body, Poliwag started making it tackle the walls of the arena. "Alright! Bubble now!"

"Larvitar!" Brock yelled, making his Pokemon free from the Poliwag's hypnosis, but still being hit by the bubbles. Although, fortunately for Brock, this were not enough to make the Larvitar faint.

"Quick, Poliwag! Water Gun!" The Poliwag did as Green ordered and quickly attacked Larvitar, who wasn't lucky enough to dodge the attack due to it being slow.

"I guess I lost..." Brock said as the Larvitar finally fainted.

"Larvitar isn't able to continue, Poliwag wins and therefore, the challenger Green has won the badge!" The referee announced as Green started smiling and took her Pokemon back.

"Congratulations." Brock said as he approached the girl. He grabbed a badge he had in his pocket and gave it to her, smiling kindly at her. "You were really impressive. I don't remember being defeated so easily by a rookie."

"Thanks haha." Green said as she continued laughing nervously.

"You were Red's pupil, right?" The rock-type expert asked, getting a nod as response. "That explains a lot."

Meanwhile, Joseph and Trent were totally shocked by Green's performance against Brock, even Lars was a bit surprised.

"I didn't know she was that good..." Joseph said as his eyes were wide open.

"That was amazing." Trent added as he remembered how easily and quickly Rowlett defeated Geodude.

"She had this strategy planned from before, I'm sure of that." Lars said as he remembered Rowlett's leaf rain and Poliwag's Hypnosis. "No, maybe she is a genius."

"Wait, didn't you defeat her?" Trent asked as Joseph turned to look a Lars with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, but she had a Caterpie, and she was still able to make some really interesting strategies with the Caterpie." Lars explained as he remembered their previous battle. "Maybe she is just something else."

"Who's next?" Brock asked as he had his gaze on the group of boys.

"Me." Lars said as he took a step forward and started walking towards Brock.

"Good luck." Green said as she walked past Lars.

* * *

So that was this week's chapter!

I hope you liked it!

See you in the next one I guess.


End file.
